Fun and Games
by ElektraMackenzie
Summary: Alexia Jones is always getting into trouble from her harmless pranks to getting sent to the station for a night but will her mischievous ways lead her to talking to the strange boy who trys to avoid everyone. Mature Content in later chapters. [Pre-Joker!Jack/OC and Joker/OC]
1. Harry

**A/N:**** I haven't abandoned my Avengers fic but this is an idea I've had for a while and I really wanted to start it off before I forgot it and I really loved Heath Ledger's Joker (RIP).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Batman, unfortunately.**

* * *

I finally decided to ring Leanne, after debating with myself and the fact that she did say that I could visit Harry any time I wanted.

After two rings she picked up the phone and said, "Good afternoon, Gotham children's care home, how can I help you?"

I grinned, already used to her perky voice from when she used to answer the phone while I was at the care home.

"Hey dude! Miss me?"

I could practically see her lips tugging into a smile while she said, "Alexia! Hi, yeah, everything is very quiet without you here and not to mention that there are no pranks played anymore."

"That sounds bo-o-o-ring," I said and mockingly yawned through the phone, "it must be like a graveyard there."

Leanne laughed, "You could say that. Do you want to talk to Harry?"

"Actually, I was kind of hoping if I could meet him, I really miss the munchkin."

Leanne replied, "You're coming to see him even if I say no, so yeah, you can," I heard her take a breath and she added, "besides I did promise you that you can see him whenever you want."

"Okay! I'll see ya there, don't die before I get there!"

She laughed and said, "I'll try not to."

I hung up and grabbed my blue hoodie and black River Island bag. I searched my shoe rack for my hi tops and quickly put them on.

I hummed to myself while walking towards my motorbike. I should really find my helmet.

"Zoom, zoom!" I giggled and headed off towards the care home.

* * *

I walked in the care home and yelled, "What's up fuckers?! Did ya miss me?"

I saw Rhia, Gemma and Michael near the pool table in the lounge and walked up to them and asked if they had seen Harry.

Before they could answer I heard Leanne say, "He's gone out with Richard and a few of the other children, they should be back soon."

I nodded and then after a while I spoke again, "Richard? You still haven't fired that prick?"

"Alexia! Language!"

"Sue me, babes."

Leanne rolled her eyes and said, "Do you want anything to eat?"

"Got any Oreos?" Oreos are so awesome, I could eat them all day. And the raspberry Mr. Freeze ice-pops. Yum.

"I knew you'd ask for them, I'll get them for you."

I really liked Leanne, she would let me get away with all sorts of shit when I lived here, one time she even covered for me when I snuck out to the shops after curfew and said that I was having a shower. That's pretty big for me, I mean she could've gotten fired but she still did all that stuff for me.

I skipped towards the pool table and watched Rhia and Michael playing pool while Gemma watched, she never was one for pool anyways.

After they finished the game, Michael spoke up, "So, have you been down to the police station recently?"

I grinned and said, "Nope! Not since I left this place a month ago, I've been an angel so far."

Gemma snorted, "You? An angel? The only thing angelic about you is your eyes and hair."

I gave a full-dimpled smile and gently shoved her while Rhia added in, "It's a miracle you haven't gotten into any trouble yet."

"See, it just proves that you lot are a bad influence for me!"

"Oh, so we influenced you to put mints into the bottles of Coca Cola straight after you shook them? Not to mention right in the grocery store."

I smiled and nodded my head.

Rhia sighed and then shook her head.

"Alexia! Come in the kitchen for a second!" I heard Leanne yell.

I walked into the kitchen and stood there for a second and then walked back out.

"Ha-ha, you're hilarious Alexia."

"You did say a second," I replied and stuck my tongue out at her.

She threw me a packet of Oreos and I caught them with ease.

"Cheers."

* * *

It was not until an hour later the prick came home with Harry and the other children.

"Alright prick?"

"Jones? What are you doing here?"

I sighed, "I'm here to see Harry, not that it's any of your business."

I saw Harry walk in through the double doors and yelled, "Sweetie, I missed you so much!" I hugged him and said, "How's my little angel been, hmm?"

Harry was a 8-year-old platinum-blonde haired boy with steel grey eyes and could melt the coldest of hearts if he wanted to.

"Great, but I missed you, Sia," he pouted and then his mood quickly changed to one of excitement, "Guess what!"

I chuckled, "What?"

"I finished all of the Assassin's Creed game yesterday and I didn't ask for anybody's help!"

"Wow, what a clever boy you are!" I enthused, "that reminds me, I've got you the new DS game you asked for," and I gave him the game that I had bought during the week.

"Mario Kart! Yeah! Thanks!"

"Glad you like it, I have to go now because I need to get to work but I'll see you soon, okay?"

Harry pouted but nodded.

"You have a job?" The prick asked.

I went up to him and made sure only he heard me, "Yeah, I work as a stripper, only a hundred bucks for a lap dance. Want one?"

He visibly paled and I laughed, "I was only joking Richard and yeah I have three jobs." I walked off and yelled to everyone, "Later, dudes!" I kissed Harry lightly on the cheek and walked out.

* * *

**Do you like my character, Alexia? Guess who's in the next chapter. Review, my little popsicles, criticism counts :P I'll update faster.**

**Elektra :)**


	2. Run Alexia, Run!

**A/N: So many exams and coursework! D: Pretty sure I am going to fail Psychology. Last chapter I put care home, does America call it a care home? Or is it just called an orphanage. Since The Dark Knight was made in America, I think it is only fair to make things American. Like instead of me writing 'sofa' in my fics I'll write 'couch'.**

**You just HAVE to read the fic that the user 'TheLovelyJudy' wrote, it is so funny, it's called; 'Poof-Poof's Adventures in Got Ham City'. It will definitely crack you up. :P**

**Disclaimer: Why, don't I own Batman yet? I should own it *grumbles to herself*.**

**Here. We. Go.**

* * *

"Make sure you come in on time tomorrow, there's a couple of cars that were brought in for you to work on!" My boss, Ray shouted at me as I walked out.

"Whatever hun!" I replied sassily.

I definitely need some aspirin when I get home and then I'll probably go on Tumblr for hours and hours until I pass out on the couch from exhaustion... and then be late for work. Again. I mean, I don't even want the job but the rent isn't going to pay by itself.

I skipped off in the direction of the shop, which wasn't that far away from where the garage that I worked at was.

It wasn't until I reached outside the corner shop when I realised that I had no money on me. That didn't bother me though, I'd always pay Bobby back later and he knew it.

But what I had forgotten was that Bobby's cousin was covering for him while he went out of town with his new bitch of a girlfriend, who would always complain with her whiny little voice about how I would just take stuff without paying for it. Bitch, I _do _pay for it. It wasn't until I poured the rest of my Sprite down her back that she finally quit her stupid whining.

I entered the shop, saw a guy who was probably in his mid-twenties with brown hair and a black polo shirt on and said, "The fuck are you?! Where's Bobby? If you've done something to him I swear I will break your ugly face! And don't think I won't do it cause I will and nobody in the world will be able to recognise you after I've done."

He rolled his eyes and stated, "You must be Alexia, I'm David, the guy who's filling in for Bobby."

My eyes widened as I recalled Bobby saying something about his cousin coming to the shop and I smiled sheepishly as I said, "Oh."

"Oh? No apology?"

My eyes narrowed slightly, "There is no need for one, you should have told me who you were straight away."

"You didn't give me a chance to!"

I ignored him and said, "I'm taking two packets of Skittles."

"You have to pay."

"No, I don't," I went to pick up two packets of Skittles and made my way out before David's voice stopped me, "There are two cops outside, you will put them back right now."

"Oh, will I now?" I retorted sarcastically.

He kept quiet and I said, "Yeah, I didn't think so."

I walked down the street until I saw that two cops were following me, I went towards a crowd of people that were walking around and turned the next corner so that they lost me. I jumped over the fence that was covering the other side of the alley and landed gracefully on my feet. Thank you Leanne, for forcing me to go to gymnastics. But I'm still not changing my mind on it being boring though.

I could probably get in through my window just in case the cops caught up with me. And the harder way is more fun.

I wasn't far from my apartment building and noticed that my window was shut. _Ah, Shit. Fuck. Shit. _I saw another apartment window that was on the same floor as my apartment and rashly decided that I could probably sneak in throught that window and get in to the building. Not exactly my best plan but it's worth a try.

I clambered rapidly towards the open window, thankful for the huge cracks in between the old, brown bricks. I hung onto the window ledge, re-thinking my decision on whether or not I should go in.

_Jesus Christ. Alexia, you don't really have a choice_, I thought to myself.

I climbed in through the window as quietly as I could. I could definitely pass as a ninja. If I didn't get caught.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my apartment?" I heard a deep, husky voice say.

I froze and turned to see a guy with curly dirty-blonde hair and light chocolate brown eyes who looked around seventeen or eighteen years old. I was to busy noticing his eyes to see the scars that were carved on each side of his mouth. My eyes widened as I noticed this and I felt a pang of sympathy through my chest for him. Okay, that was totally out of character for me but all in all he was still pretty hot.

I was having an argument with myself at that moment wondering on whether to tell him the truth or not.

Okay. I'll tell the truth for once.

I smiled brightly at him and said, "What's up dude? You've just moved in, right? This morning I think. Well, it's nice to meet you."

You know when I said truth, I meant lie. It's officially opposite day.

"You came in through the window. Normal people usually use the door," he said with a hint of shyness creeping in that oh-so-sexy voice of his. I could really get used to that voice.

* * *

**Yeah. I'm gonna leave it there now. Mwhahaha, that's for lack of reviews. I'll do the next chapter in Jack's point of view. Review and the Joker will give you kisses. :)**

**Elektra :)**


	3. Crazy Girl

**A/N: There's this chick who sits next to me in Psychology, I have no idea who she is (Well, I know her name) and she watches me work. Even whe****n I text she's sat there staring at my phone. Just thought I'd bore you with bits of my life.**

**Mushroomking98: Glad you like Alexia, gotta love her craziness! Thanks for reviewing. :)**

**vampsydney: First of all can I say, love your profile picture. HOT, HOT, HOT. :) And thank you for your review. :)**

**Disclaimer: No. I do not own Batman and stuff, so yeah.**

* * *

Jacks P.O.V.

I saw a curvy and petite figure of a girl jump in silently through my window. If I hadn't been facing my apartment window I would never have noticed her come in because she was just that quiet.

I panicked when I realised that someone had 'broke' into my apartment so I said, "Who are you and what are you doing in my apartment?"

She stared at me for a while and I took this as a opportunity to see how she looked like. Her hair was up to the middle of her back and was sleek, straight and the color was jet-black with electric blue highlights to match her stunningly beautiful eyes. She wore a hoodie with black skinny jeans and a black bag to match.

After what seemed like forever her slightly pouty lips curved into a bright smile and she said happily, "What's up dude? You've just moved in, right? This morning I think. Well, it's nice to meet you."

I stared at her skeptically, she had a confident sense of air around her which showed that she wasn't afraid to show anyone and if they didn't like it then she wouldn't give a damn.

"You came in through the window. Normal people usually use the door," I said and then silently cursed myself for sounding so weak.

"Do I look even remotely normal to you?" She gave a cheeky grin. I smiled slightly in amusement at her response.

She continued to talk, "Woah, your apartment is massive. A bit boring though, you should check out my place, it's like a mini arcade. You like games and shit like that? Well, I've got loads. You can come over and play Street Fighter with me, in fact I insist that you come to my apartment. It's like a classic, I need a break from Black Ops anyways. Ha! Just kidding, me a break from Black Ops? Yeah right! I quite like Mortal Kombat and Skyrim too, along with a million others. I don't play games only at my apartment, I go down to the arcade as well, have you ever played the penny pusher game? You know when you put a cent in and you have to try and knock the prizes down? It's so addictive."

I grinned at her rambling and noticed that she didn't even mention the scars. She was the the first to look at me like a normal person. But then again she didn't seem like a normal person.

She stopped abruptly when she found me grinning at her rambling and she smirked as she slyly said, "I tend to ramble sometimes but you don't seem to mind that much."

I blushed and tried to angle my head so that she couldn't see my reddened cheeks and I thought I did a pretty good job at hiding my blush but apparently not because her smirk widened and she said, "You know, you're cute when you blush. I love me my shy guys."

If it was even possible my blush deepened and tried to avoid eye contact with her.

She laughed, "Relax sugar, I'm only teasing you."

I smiled weakly and then asked, "Why are you really here?"

Any traces of mirth had left her angelic features, she sighed and said, "You're pretty nice so I don't mind telling you. You gotta promise you're not gonna go running to the fucking cops?"

Her ocean blue eyes hardened as she mentioned the cops and I figured that she had a bad history with the police.

"I promise. You can trust me, I'm a man of my word," I replied and as soon as I said this the mirth returned into her eyes and made her seem more beautiful than she already was.

She grinned and she told me about her 'stealing' Skittles from the shop and I said, "Is that it?"

She nodded and said, "Yeah, I know right! Can you believe it? I hope Jason Voorhees haunts their dreams! Actually no, that triangle dude from Silent Hill. But then again he isn't even scary! Stupid horror movie creator people. Oh! Dude, I have two Skittles packets! I LOVE the green skittles they're the best, what's your favorite skittle colour?"

"Green and red," I replied automatically.

She smiled again and said, "Awesomesauce! Red is my second favorite Skittle colour." She then threw a packet of Skittles at me and said, "Race ya! Let's see who can finish them first. I bet I can!"

It was me who finished first by 4 skittles, she refused to eat the orange ones and she argued and said that they didn't count but when I finally convinced her that it was me who won she pouted her lips cutely and I had to push down the sudden urge to kiss her seemingly soft pink lips.

"I let you win," she said after a while.

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Di- oh, forget it, I'm never going to win anyways, am I?" It was a rhetorical question but out of cheekiness she answered it anyways.

"Nope."

She went to leave and said, "Two doors on the right of your apartment, be there tomorrow at 5pm, 'kay?"

I was shocked at her forwardness and the fact that she wanted to spend more time with me but still nodded and then blushed again.

She walked to the door before I asked her, "What's your name?"

She replied, "What's _your _name, sugar?"

"Jack. Jack Napier."

"Original name, Jack-Jack Napier, my name's Alexia Jones."

* * *

**This is by far my favorite chapter, hmm... I wonder why. Something to do with a sexy guy, maybe?**

**Elektra :)**


	4. Apartment

**A/N: Follow me on tumblr: sexyphantasticaction/tumblr/com (replace the / with .). Yes. Yes I do ship Dan and Phil, problem? **

**Disclaimer: I don't know who you are. I don't know what you want. If you are looking for ransom, I can tell you I don't have money. But what I do have are a very particular set of skills; skills I have acquired over a very long career. Skills that make me a nightmare for people like you. If you let my darling Joker go now Mr. Nolan, that'll be the end of it. I will not look for you, I will not pursue you. But if you don't, I will look for you, I will find you, and I will kill you. With the help of my Joker.**

**Unfortunately that disclaimer wasn't even mine, it's from 'Taken' if you're wondering.**

* * *

Jack's P.O.V.

I'm not going to go. She was just being nice. She doesn't want me to go to her apartment. But what if she does?

She seems like a person who might get angry fast, from the conversation we had yesterday. I have to go.

I stood outside her door and then after what seemed like a billion years, I decided to knock.

I heard a thud from the other side of the door and then heard the lock being turned.

Alexia's hair was tied back in a bun with her jet-black bangs hanging down on her face. She was wearing blue skinny jeans with yet another hoodie on top but this time in red.

"Hey! Jack, come on in."

I walked in after giving out a small, 'Hello.'

She was not lying about her apartment looking like an arcade. The apartment was so... so _Alexia_. There were posters all over the walls which some of them I knew and some of them I didn't. I could recognise all of the horror and slasher movie posters.

"You seen the original Halloween?" She enquired as she saw my eye catching the painting of Michael Myers which was hung near the Pinball machine.

"Yeah, did you paint that? It is really good."

"Yep. And thanks, sugar. I really like the Halloween franchise, but I don't like Halloween III: Season of the Witch. I mean where the fuck is Myers. Ya can't make a Halloween movie without Mikey-boy."

"Season of the Witch was quite boring, not enough killing," I said absently.

"Going a bit dark there, Father Death," she said jokingly. She motioned for me to sit down on the neon blue couch. I let out a small laugh and stared down at my hands.

She began to fidget after a minute and said, "You want anything to eat? I'm ordering pizza tonight, I can't be bothered to cook."

"Only if you let me pay," I replied, taking a mental note of the fact that she couldn't keep still unless she was doing something or talking to someone.

"What? Dude, c'mon!" She threw a sky blue pillow at me and I easily caught it in my hand as she stook her tongue at me.

"I've got to go soon, so pizza next time?" I said and she nodded.

I thought about the chocolate bar in my pocket. Should I give it to her? "I er- I."

"What?"

"I-got-you-chocolate," I mumbled, joining all my words together, making it impossible for anybody to understand what I had just said.

"Huh? Dude, speak English."

I took a deep breath and said, "I got you a chocolate bar." I took it out of my pocket and gave her a Dairy Milk Chocolate Bar.

She took it with a confused expression on her face and asked, "Why?"

"Don't get mad. But you seem like an angry person and I heard that girls love chocolate and it makes them feel better."

_Shit. Well done, Jack. You made yourself seem like an idiot in front of the only person who happens to enjoy your company._

She didn't say anything and she was just staring at the chocolate bar, so I assumed the worst. What I wasn't expecting, was for her to tackle me into a hug.

"Oh. My. Days. Eeeek! That is so cute! Thank you! Aww, Ja-a-a-ck," she pinched my cheeks and then continued hugging me, I didn't hug her back because I was too busy getting over the initial shock of her hugging me in the first place.

I blushed a hundred shades of red and then said shyly, "You're welcome."

"Y'know ya look real hot when you blush," she stated after a while when she had calmed down, then grinned at seeing me blush a more violent shade of red. I didn't acknowledge her when she said this because, really, what was I going to say if I did.

"Ya go to college, Jack?" She asked.

I liked the way she said my name. Before I could stop myself I blurted out, "Say it again."

Alexia seemed confused for a moment but then a sly grin appeared on her face when she found out what I was talking about.

"Ya go to college?" She teased.

I nodded and she asked, "Which college, _Jack_?" She purred my name out and I bit back a groan. I didn't answer so she said, "_Jack. _Which college do ya go to?"

"Gotham State College," I said quietly.

"Me too! I haven't seen ya around though," She said, forgetting all thoughts of teasing me.

"Yeah, I just moved here recently."

She nodded and then asked if I wanted to stay over at hers, I declined and said, "Maybe next time."

"Okay, I probably won't see ya until monday, so I'll see ya at school."

"Yeah, see you then."

"Oh and thanks for the chocolate, sugar."

* * *

**Alexia teasing Jack is so fun to write. I need to do it more often. Has anyone seen Rise of the Guardians? Jack Frost is fricking sexy. Yeah, I said it, so what bitches? Review, my little sexy munchkins.**

**Elektra :)**


	5. Stay Away

**A/N: Hiiiii. **

**Charlie McManus: I kinda took advantage of the fact that Jack isn't the Joker yet. So I've made him adorable. :) I imagined for him to be VERY shy. I love shy people, I can talk to them more easily. I am pretty loud and bubbly, I try not to intimidate them. :D**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Batman.**

* * *

Alexia's P.O.V.

Jack is pretty awesome. He was the only reason I was actually turning up to college that day.

"Alexia! Finally decide to come in? Jeffreys' is gonna kill you, you've been M.I.A. for the past month!" An annoying blonde girl squeals, I think her name is Tiffany. Typical.

"He can suck my non-existant cock!" I yelled back even louder. People turned to look at me but then once realizing who it was they went back to their conversations. _Pussy_.

I can't find Jack.

"Miss. Jones."

Mother-fricking-shit-crap. _Jeffreys._

"Yes, Mr. Jeffreys?" I put on an innocent girl act because I didn't want to get kicked out again.

"Where have you been for the past month?"

"Well, you see sir, I only have a few relatives left in this world and my Aunt Meg was feeling awful lonely, so I decided to give her company for a while."

"Come to my office, right now."

"Sir yes, sir!"

* * *

This made me slightly smile, not minding the 'punishment' he had given me.

"Yes, sir. I am ashamed of my behaviour and will definitely help him around college."

Jeffreys seemed satisfied with my answer and nodded.

I walked out waiting for Jack to come out.

"Hey, Jack."

"Hi, Alexia. 'I am ashamed of my behaviour?'" He grinned and I found myself returning it.

"Well, I don't want to get kicked out of this college as well."

"How many colleges have you been kicked out of?"

"I lost count."

He nods.

I walk Jack to his locker which was near mine when I heard someone say, "Look at that emo freak, he's got scars on his face."

I recognised the whiny voice as Tiffany and I saw Jack stiffen up next to me and I lost it.

"Who the _fuck_ do you think, you're talking to, bitch?!"

Tiffany saw me and immediately stuttered out apologies to me.

"No. Bitch, it's Jack you need to apologise to!"

Unfortunately for her, her pride got in the way and she sneered, "No way, am I apologising to that freak!"

I leapt at her and gripped her neck and began to throw punches at her fake-tanned skin that was caked with foundation and I bust her concealer covered lips.

"Alexia! You're going to kill her! It's okay! Quick, before somebody comes." Jack said.

I hesitantly let go of her but only because he told me to.

"Say sorry, _Tiffany._"

"S-s-s-s-sorry, Jack," she sniffled.

I glared at her one last time and walked with Jack to our home room.

"Mr. Kurtis is our home room teacher, he's pretty cool," I said to Jack when we got outside our home room and he nodded.

"You don't have to talk to me if you don't want to."

"Why wouldn't I want to talk to you?" I asked confused.

"Well, you seem pretty popular..."

I cut him off and said, "Listen Jack, I don't give a single fuck on what everybody thinks about me and if they can't take me hanging around with people that I like then they can suck my non-existant dick."

Jack looked shocked but nodded anyways.

* * *

Jack's P.O.V.

To say that I was shocked with what Alexia said was the understatement of the century. Here she was this very popular, beautiful girl, and she chose _me _over _them_. Not that I was complaining, but _why_?

I sat down next to Alexia in our home room and saw that Alexia was right about Mr. Kurtis, he is pretty cool. Normal teachers would have gave us a seating plan but he let us sit down anywhere.

"What have ya got next?" Alexia questioned me.

"Gym, you?"

"Ah shit, I've got Calculus. I fucking hate it. Here, let me see your timetable."

I passed my timetable over to her and she said, "Hey, we have got a lot of lessons together though. I'll see ya after Calculus."

"Okay." I got up to leave for Gym when a guy with a shaved head gripped my shirt and growled at me, "Listen to me, you bastard. You will stay away from Alexia or you'll regret it. You got that? She's way out of your league."

I nodded and he let go of me and pushed me towards the wall.

* * *

I tried to avoid Alexia at all costs but it was hard to do so when we had Spanish together next.

I saw the guy who threatened me earlier that day glaring at me before going into Spanish and I had to make sure that I was to completely avoid Alexia when I went in.

"Hey!" I heard Alexia yell to me when I walked in.

I ignored her and out of the corner of my eye. She seemed confused and then got up from her seat next to this girl with short, croppy brown hair and came up to me.

"Hey Jack, come sit with me and Emma."

I looked at her and said, "I think it's best that we aren't friends. I need to concentrate on my studies."

Her face turned cold and I immediately regretted my words. She nodded and then turned away but before she went back to sit with Emma I saw her crestfallen face.

I felt guilty as fuck.

* * *

**I know college is supposed to be what subjects you want to do but let's just say that for the sake of this story that at college you have to do the subjects that they give you. Also shaved head guy is a prick. ^_^**

**Elektra :)**


	6. Tough guy

**A/N: New tumblr URL; gummy-bears-will-destroy-us-all/tumblr/com (replace / with .).**

**Charlie McManus: I agree, let's all murder him.**

**funny-kitty: Thanks for your review, sweetie.**

**Solstice White: Ermehgerd. You. I. What?! *fangirls* I love you. Please marry me. You're like one of my favourite writers on this site. Oh. My. Gosh. You're reading my fanfic! Eeek! *clears throat* I am so glad you like Alexia, she is my most favourite character that I have created and about your candy store idea, we'll see. ;) Excuse me, I have to go and do important stuff... *once in her bedroom, squeals with delight and jumps around on her bed*.**

**XOXO - Gossip Girl... No I lied, I'm just Elektra. I'm still awesome though. :P**

* * *

Alexia's P.O.V.

I was annoyed at him.

No. I was fucking _pissed _off.

How dare he?! I don't normally be this nice to anyone and he goes and fucking takes advantage of it!

"Woah, Alexia. What did the pencil ever do to you?" Emma said. I ignored her and continued to glare out of the window.

"Miss. Jones," Mr. Romero started, "Seeing as you are more interested with the world outside of the classroom, you can translate the following sentence into Spanish; I want to travel the world with my family."

I didn't need this shit and he certainly didn't help with the current situation.

"¿Qué tal si chuparme la polla, hijo de puta?" I snarled. The few students who understood what I had said gasped in shock while the the others just stared. (How about you suck my dick, motherfucker?).

"Get out of my classroom."

"With pleasure, dickhead."

I made sure that I slammed the door with a lot of force just to piss the guy off even more.

* * *

Jack's P.O.V.

Oh shit.

It was all my fault. She was going to get kicked out of school.

After everyone had left the classroom and Alexia was still outside waiting for Mr. Romero to come and have a word with her.

"Sir?"

"Yes, Mr. Napier?"

"It wasn't her fault, Alexia's close friend has died recently and the stress has gotten to her head," I lied through my teeth.

He straightened his oval shaped glasses and cleared his throat, "Well... I suppose it must be very hard for her but that gives her no excuse to use such vulgar language in the classroom."

He sighed before he stated, "Very well, she can have another chance seeing as she has had a tragic loss."

I nodded before walking out of the classroom.

I saw Alexia talking to the guy who threatened me earlier and he looked completely smitten with her.

"Relax Jason, I'm fine."

"If you're sure."

"I'm sure. Now go, you're gettin' late for your lesson. Romero's gonna come and talk to me in a few."

* * *

Alexia's P.O.V.

He's here. I need to play the good student.

"Sir, I-," I started to say but he cut me off.

"I'm going to let you off with a warning this time, Miss. Jones."

"But sir, I di- wait, what?"

"Jack told me about what happened to your friend and I am very sorry to hear about it."

Jack? But, why would he help me?

I decided to play along.

"Yes, sir. I was very upset over it, I didn't know that it would effect me in such a negative way."

Somebody give me a damn Oscar.

Romero handed me a note and said, "Give this to your teacher when you go into the next lesson."

I nodded and walked away, determined to find Jack when the time for Lunch comes.

* * *

Turned out that Jack was very hard to find. But, I found him eventually.

"Jack."

He froze.

"Turn around."

He obeyed.

"Why?" I questioned him, truly confused with his behavior.

"Why, what?"

"Don't play dumb with me."

He sighed and then said, "I'm not talking to you because of that boy you were talking to earlier when Romero sent you out from Spanish and I can't believe you said that to him."

"Ya mean Jason?" I ignored his comment about me getting sent out of Spanish.

Jack reluctantly nodded.

My heart rate picked up and I growled, "That fucking prick! Who the fuck is he to decide who I should hang around with!"

I looked at Jack who was just standing there awkwardly, I had to resist the urge to smile at his shyness and then said in a much calmer voice, "C'mon, I'm gonna make sure that ya put him in his place, you're pretty strong but ya don't have any balls."

Jack looked scared then but didn't protest when I told him to follow me.

* * *

Jack's P.O.V.

What is she doing?

I am going to die today. Jason's going to kill me.

"Jason, ya son of a bitch! What the fuck did ya say to Jack?!"

He realized he was in deep shit but continued the tough guy act.

"Nothing."

"Nothing?! Ya call threatening Jack, nothing?!"

Alexia came up behind me and placed her small hands on my shoulders and then tiptoed until her lips were near my ear and then whispered, "Kick his ass, c'mon hit him, beat the shit outta him."

And I did.

"Punch him!"

I punched him harder until his face was all bloodied and Alexia pulled me out of the crowd but not before she said to Jason, "If anybody asks ya, say ya fell. Got that?" Jason nodded and Alexia walked away with me away from the crowd.

I wasn't worried about the people who were crowded around Jason. They wouldn't say anything.

I kept my gaze on the floor, making sure that I didn't make any contact with Alexia. I got tired when I noticed that Alexia wasn't going to say anything either and looked at her out of the corner of my eye.

She was looking at me in pride.

I suddenly felt a surge of satisfaction run through me and smiled.

"Ya did good Jack."

My smile widened causing the scars against my cheeks to expand.

* * *

**GO JACK! WOO! Another thing, I keep changing points of views each time because I sometimes get 'mini' writers block.**

**Elektra :) **


	7. Jealousy

**A/N:**** Hey guys! :) **

**Solstice White: But we're gonna have to settle for a gummy ring. I mean diamond rings are WAY overrated (this has nothing to do with the fact that I can't afford it *coug****hs awkwardly*). I will steal Alexia's beautiful golden Oscar. She says that it's cool bro. I love you! :)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own The Dark Knight. Bitch.**

* * *

Alexia's P.O.V.

I was pretty damn proud of Jack today. I couldn't stop grinning and I'm pretty sure I saw Jack smiling a while ago.

"Alright pretty-boy?"

"Yeah," Jack replied, I could literally hear the smile in his voice... And see the blush on his cheeks.

"Ya wanna go to McDonalds to get something to eat? I'm starving, I could eat a horse. Not literally, obviously. It's not that far from here."

Mmm... McDonalds. What? It's fucking delicious. Anyone who says otherwise is lying or there is something seriously wrong with them.

"Sure."

All we had to do was turn a few corners and BAM there it was.

We went in and I told Jack to find us a seat next to the window after asking him what he wanted to eat.

"Yeah, hi. Can I order a fillet-o-fish, a Big Mac, two portions of fries, two McFlurries and two cokes?"

I went back to sit down on the table after I had paid for the food.

"So Jack. Where's your family?"

Woah. Alexia, that was rude.

"I-I mean, if ya want to tell me that is."

Jack grinned at my stuttering and I narrowed my eyes playfully at him.

"I got myself a new apartment to get away for a while, I didn't like my father very much. I have to meet my mother soon anyways, so I'm going to have to go back there."

I could tell that Jack hated it at 'home'.

"That sucks."

"Yeah."

Awkward silence... Thank God that the waitress decides to come and give us our food. Mercedes? Who the fuck names their child after a car model? I recognised the blonde haired and muddy brown eyed girl, with massive boobs, probably fake as most girls said. This bitch goes to our school...

"Hey Jack. I saw you beat up Jason today. It was pretty hot," _Mercedes_ said 'seductively' and bends down while placing the tray on the table, making sure that she showed her cleavage.

I glanced at Jack to see him staring at the table not making any eye contact with her.

Wait. Hold the fuck up. Is this bitch flirting with Jack?

"Yeah, I agree it was _really _hot. But you're here to work, not flirt with your customers. Please put your tits back in your uniform. No one wants to see them," I said calmly. Like fuck I was calm, inside I was going into a Tarzan rage mode.

She glared at me and then smiled at Jack who was now looking at me.

"I think we should let Jack decide that."

Woah bitch! I was about to get up and punch this whore when Jack put his hand on my knee from across the table we were sat at and then said, "Can't you see that I'm here with someone? Why would I even think about you when I have this beautiful girl sat with me? Hmm?"

My chest tightened and I felt butterflies in my stomach.

The bitch glared at Jack and then muttered, "Bitch," under her breath while glaring at me. She stormed off, stomping her feet as she did so. Honestly, she looked like a child. And that's coming from me... A girl who believed Peter Pan was real until she was 13... What? Don't judge.

Normally, I would have attacked her but I just couldn't move.

I turned my gaze to Jack and saw him looking down onto the table with his cheeks tinted a light red. He looked up to see me staring at him.

"Why are ya looking at me like that?"

I snapped out of my trance.

"Like what?"

"I don't know, you've just got this weird look on your face and your eyes are darker than usual."

This time it was _me _who blushed. I fucking _blushed. _

_I need to cover up this shit._

"So... Jack. Ya think I'm beautiful, huh?" I smirked when I saw him drop his gaze back to the table and blushed a shade of red that was darker than any blush he'd ever had.

"Yeah," he murmured shyly while looking at me from under his eyelashes.

I didn't think he would answer.

"But seriously, that bitch was way prettier than me. I mean look at me I'm not even remotely attractive."

Jack stared at me in shock then... _anger?_

"Who the fuck said that you weren't attractive?"

His voice was changed to a deeper tone and I'd be lying if I said that I wasn't turned on right now. _He is fucking sexy when he swears._

"What? Well, for starters if I was attractive my parents would never have dumped me at a care home."

I was surprisingly calm about the whole thing. Under normal circumstances, I would have lost it.

"Let me tell you something, you Alexia Jones are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen and do you know what? When I met you, I thought you were going to be just like the others. But you weren't. Believe me when I tell you that, that _slut _has nothing on you," Jack said in that same deep tone of voice.

_Fuck._

I smiled a little. Jack turned to look at me and my smile turned into a full grin with dimples and all.

And even though he was pissed a minute ago, he smiled back.

This smile was different and I loved it.

* * *

**THIS. I loved writing this chapter. :) Review you little sexy things.**

**Elektra :)**


	8. Baby

**A/N: Sup bitches. Has anyone seen the new series 'Bates Motel'? Start gettin' yo' fics written.**

**Solstice White: Oh God. Don't get me started on Wi-Fi, when mine was down, I spent all my day in the coffee shop, I swear I got the weirdest looks from the employees there. Screw them. I need my internet. Alien abductions? Let's not get too carried away, it's obvious that they were killed by 6 foot flesh-eating Zombies. ;) Anything is better than Twilight. And yes. Yes I do. :)**

**Courtney Gears: Probably yeah, though I'm still deciding on when the actual romance should start; before Jack becomes the Joker or when he is the Joker. So if anyone has any ideas then feel free to review/ PM me them. :3**

**aprilthirteen13: Thank you so much :) I'm glad you like Alexia. :)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own TDK. **

* * *

Alexia's P.O.V.

It was time for spring break. I was happy because I got to see Harry whereas Jack was nervous or scared. Or both.

I never did get around to asking Jack about his scars. I should do that soon. After I introduced him to Harry.

"Jack, we are gonna meet my little baby."

Jack looked at me in surprise, "B-b-baby?"

I grinned, this should be fun.

"Oh yeah, I'm pretty sure I've told ya about my little angel."

"N-not really."

Jack looked like he was about to pass out. Whoops.

"Yeah, I met him at the care home I was dumped at."

He looked relieved and I couldn't help but let out a laugh.

"You. You did that on purpose didn't you?"

I started to giggle at the expression on his face.

"Maybe..." I trailed off.

"But seriously. I want ya to meet him."

"Okay."

* * *

"Harry! My little cutie pie! Where ya at?" I yelled as I walked into the care home, dragging Jack with me.

Leanne came out of her office when she heard me with a huge smile on her face. What can I say I have that effect on people?

"Hello Alexi- oh, who's your friend?"

I turned to Jack who had his head bowed down avoiding eye contact with everyone at the care home. I didn't even have to see his face to know that he was blushing.

"This handsome young man is Jack. Jack Napier," I declared.

"And we are here to see my platinum blonde haired angel, where is he?" I asked.

Gemma turned her head away from the television for a second and said, "He's upstairs playing cars with Michael."

"Great!" I was always so happy to see Harry and I couldn't help but have a big grin on my face and my dimples being more prominent than ever.

"Jack. Seriously, you're gonna love Harry. He is like the text book definition of angelicness- is that even a word? Never mind- and cuteness. Don't pinch his cheeks though; he only likes that when I do it. Did ya know that he could finish video games in a week?!"

I knew I was rambling and I turned to see if Jack was looking at me weird but instead he had this huge smile on his face like he was even more happier to see me smile. My smile softened a little as I looked at Jack. He noticed me staring and averted his gaze from me to the navy blue carpet on the floor. Urgh. They seriously need to change that carpet.

I ran up the stairs not caring if I looked like a little kid and Jack walked faster than usual to keep up with me.

"Oh, Harry. Baby darling!" I giggled. I heard Jack give soft laugh and I turned and grinned at him for what felt like the millionth time today.

* * *

Jack's P.O.V.

I had never seen Alexia so happy; whoever this kid was, I was beginning to like him more and more and I hadn't even met him yet. There was a part of me that was jealous but I pushed those feelings down when Alexia grinned at me once again. I loved her dimples so much.

She went into one of the rooms with a lion painted on the door and yelled, "Harry! Baby!" She picked him up and spinned him around in her arms.

"Okay. Michael. Get the fuck out. Leave my angel and I alone. Oh and this is Jack. Go get him something to drink will ya, preferably coke."

The other boy, Michael. Didn't look too happy at the demand but agreed nonetheless. I frowned.

"You could have been a bit nicer."

She narrowed her eyes slightly but then sighed, "Yeah, I guess you're right. Anyways this is Harry. Harry this is Jack."

"Hello Jack," Harry whispered, shying away from me. He whispered into the lion plushie's ear which he had in his hand before stepping forward and saying, "Leo likes you. Alexia looks more happier. You've got cool scars. Can I touch them?"

"Harry!" Alexia gasped.

"Sorry, Alexia. Please, may I touch the scars, Jack?" Harry rephrased.

I chuckled, "Yeah, go ahead." I knelt down on my knees as Harry gently prodded my scars.

"Does it hurt?" He asked softly.

"Not anymore," I replied with equal softness. I didn't really care that he was asking me about my scars, he was just a kid he didn't know any better.

"I bet I know how you got them! You're a secret agent for the MI6 and you work _even higher _than James Bond and the bad guys kidnapped you but they could only give you two scars but you killed them all with the-"

"HARRY, SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Alexia yelled, I could see the rage in her eyes as she glared at Harry.

"I- I'm sorry."

"Alexia, it's all right. He's just a kid," I said, trying to calm her down. She was pretty hot when she was mad. "I wanna tell you how I got them."

"We'll use one of the spare rooms. Harry. You stay here, okay? Call Michael back if ya want."

* * *

**Yes, I am very cruel. I'm not sorry. :P**

**Elektra :) xx**


End file.
